1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ticket dispensing machines and more particularly to redemption ticket dispensing machines for arcade games.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ticket and stamp dispensing machines are used for in a variety of applications. The tickets, stamps, etc. are typically supplied in the form of a fan fold or a large roll and are dispensed one or more at a time.
One representative use of the machine of the invention is to associate it with a coin operated system which will give the ticket dispensing machine a signal to dispense tickets. Upon insertion of a proper coin, a power unit such as an electric motor will be energized by the ticket dispenser control system to thereby operate the machine to advance one or more tickets to the outside of the machine.
Another application of a ticket dispenser is in conjunction with a redemption game apparatus so that when a predetermined score or other condition is reached, the ticket dispenser will automatically dispense a suitable number of tickets. These tickets can then be removed from the game apparatus and redeemed for prizes.
An example of such a redemption ticket apparatus of the prior art is shown in Prior Art FIG. 1. More information on the machine of Prior Art FIG. 1 can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,001 to Horniak which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As shown, a ticket dispensing apparatus 1 includes an idler roller 2, a fixed framework 3 in which the idler roller 2 is rotatably mounted, and a drive roller 4 disposed to press tickets against the idler roller 2. Controllable power means 5 is connected to the drive roller 4 to rotate it and thereby advance tickets between it and the idler roller 2.
In use, the controllable power means 5 employs an electronic eye 6, or any type of sensor, to monitor movement of the tickets. This is accomplished by sensing cut outs in side edges of the tickets. Deep notches 7 are formed in side plates 8 of the framework 3 to make it possible for a leaf spring 9 to apply a side pressure to the tickets opposite the electronic eye 6. Such lateral pressure urges the tickets against the opposite side plate adjacent the electronic eye 6. The notches 7 in the side plates 8 thus permit the spring 9 to bear on the tickets and make sure that the tickets move in a fixed path past electronic eye 6 which senses the cut outs in the tickets, in a conventional manner.
The Horniac invention works well for relatively thick tickets that are commonly composed of rigid cardboard which commonly has a thickness of 8.7 thousandths of an inch or 110 lb. However, it would not work well for thin tickets or stamps, which would tend to tear or become misaligned. This is due, in part, to the lateral pressure exerted by the spring 9 or its equivalent. In apparatuses such as that shown in Prior Art FIG. 1, thin tickets would be prone to collapsing under the pressure of the spring 9 thus causing jamming and other problems. Further, due to the nature of the spring 9, the Horniac invention is merely capable of effectively accommodating tickets of a single width.
Further examples of prior art ticket dispensers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,183 to V. Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,750 to C. F. Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,650 to R. H. Helsel, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,678 to W. T. Shackelford.